The Forgotten
by nekoftal
Summary: Sometimes, people forget that the Winx aren't the only ones who fought evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx or any canon characters.**

People seem to forget that despite the fact that the although the Winx had the flashiest moves, the best of luck, the greatest of transformations, it was not only the Winx who had fought and lived. Fairies, wizards, heroes, paladins, they had been united against the evil. Those little minor characters (they were magical beings too) seem to be overlooked quite often in favor of the bright, shiny heroes.

She was not happy. Not at all. At the tender age of 16, she was already going to be forced to give her life to a cause that she wasn't even the least bit interested. Not fun, no matter how you look at it.

She was being summoned! To breakfast by, in her opinion, her overly irate mother. There were a million ways to she could die. What if her sister left a skateboard on the ground and she stepped on it, tripped, and then slid across the balcony and fell tens of feet to her death? Or what if she accidently swallowed her toothpaste and it reacted with the mushrooms she ate yesterday and she started foaming at her mouth until she died? Or what if she stepped on one of her other sister's magic experiments and went kaboom? Oh, there were just so many ways she could die by just going to breakfast!

"Sissy, if you don't get up, I'm springing Nova on you!" her youngest brother warned.

"I don't want to die!" She pleaded, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

Her brother, Luan, rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was already far too familiar with his sisters' overly dramatic ways. All of theirs. In fact, if you asked him, it was something all girls did. He sighed in reluctance before pulling the blanket straight off of her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, curling into a ball, "Why'd you do that? It's way too cold!"

"It's the middle of summer! Why'd you have such a thick blanket anyways?!"

"I'm always cold!"

"Just hurry up and get up already." He said, rolling his eyes again.

She didn't move.

"NOV-!", he fell backward as she leapt from the bed and put a hand over his mouth furiously.

"Alright, I'm up. Geez. Now go away already." She ordered, dragging and dumping him outside her bedroom door.

When her brother had left, she finally went to her bathroom. Her reflection stared at her as she began the everyday task of brushing out her hair. She was Izarra Luxe Synne, third daughter of the grand duchess of Solaria. Well, only technically really. The duchess and duke had been unable to produce heirs. There had been three miscarriages when they decided to adopt instead. First was her eldest sister, Estelle. A couple of years later, they actually had a daughter together, Nova. Nova was her parents' pride and joy, but unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, seeing as Nova had no playmates, she had been adopted into the family a year later. Luan and his twin sister, Loni, were a bit more complicated. Her mother's younger sister had died in an airship crash ten years ago. Then there was this huge lawsuit against the company, many months of blackness and tears, until finally her mother was stuck with Luan and Loni. It was a huge affair, and it was over the magical world tabloids for months. There were conspiracy theories and critics and crying and crying and crying. Of course, she really only remembered the yelling and the immense amount of tears. Estelle had told her the rest of the story.

"ZARRA!" her mother cried, as she slugged out of the bathroom.

"I'm coming! Give me a minute!" she replied, pulling on a shirt and a pair of shorts that were sitting on her dresser. Nova probably picked them out for her, she had liked to play dress up when they were younger. _Thump, Thump, di-Thump_. Her feet sounded across the marble staircase as she flew down in a hurry. Sunlight danced around her as she walked to the dining room. She could see her siblings already eating, her father reading the latest Solarian news on his computer, her mother bringing plates to the table. It was an idyllic picture. The sunshine that gleamed on the mahogany table, the crystal vases that sparkled when light hit them, the delicate white plates that held pieces of crispy bacon and golden brown toast. Everything was perfect. There was a seat that was vacant, next to Nova, reserved for her and a seat next to Father for Mother. Perfect, just how it was supposed to be.

She walked over calmly, knowing that Mother would scold her if she ran because "it's not ladylike nor polite". Slipping into the chair, she began to eat. Well, she attempted to begin. Her elbow had gone too high and brushed up against Luan's arm. Surprised by the touch, Luan jumped, knocking over his milk and pushed Loni who then proceeded to nearly fall over and drag the table cloth along with her. Everything was pulled along, knocking each other over like a row of highly unstable differently shaped dominoes. Suddenly, nothing was perfect. The spoiled food mixed together, forming an ugly brown color of questionable texture. The plates and glasses laid in pieces on the ground, little rivulets of milk and juice flowing between them. Her siblings all groaned and Izarra managed to wince and roll her eyes at the same time. It wasn't really her fault.

"Izarra!" her mother scolded in an exasperated manner. Izarra sighed. This had happened so many times already. It wasn't normally this bad, but Luan had been getting jumpy lately because of his upcoming finals, and she had been getting overly happy. The duchess only waved her hand to vanish the food and repair the broken glasses.

"I know you're happy Izarra, but do try to be a bit more careful. It won't be good for you if you're so careless at Alfea as well."

"Yes mother."

Izarra and Nova were going to Alfea in less than a week. Izarra, although nearly a year younger, had been allowed to go with her sister because she had skipped a grade early on. Being a possible heir to the grand duchess of Solaria did have its benefits. She and Nova had always been together. Sure, they had some different friends and hobbies, but they were always together, almost like twins.

As breakfast was made again, and eaten, Izarra daydreamed about Alfea. She had heard all about it from Estelle. How it was magical, beautiful, amazing. She had heard all about the teachers, sweet Mrs. Faragonda, wish washy professor Palladium, excitable Professor Wizgiz, and crabbly old Griselda. She would be meeting all of them so soon, and with Nova too! They were going to have so much fun! No parents and no twins to bother them all day!

"-zarra! It's your tun to do the dishes!" Nova called. Izarra snapped out of her daydream, the last vestiges of her happiness ripped to shreds as she looked at the massive amounts of cutlery on the table. She began to raise her hand, only to have her mother's voice stop her action swiftly.

"Izarra, no magic!"

She sighed. Her mother's reasoning that manual labor helped develop character was never going to fade a way. She started stacking the plates, knowing that this was going to be a very long morning of plates.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Leave some comments to tell me how it was and if anything should be changed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx**. **Hey peoples! Here's the next chapter! Hope y' all enjoy it!**

 **Finally! Finally! Finally! This was the moment she had been waiting for! This was her future! Ever since Estelle had gone to Alfea, it had been her dream to follow. She would find friends, a future, magic, at Alfea. It was everything a fairy could ever wish for.**

 **"** **Nova! Hurry up! We'll be late if you don't come soon. Besides, don't you want to see Stella before the orientation starts?" Izarra questioned her sister's almost complete apathy of going to Alfea.**

 **"** **Wait! Gosh Zarra, why are you so loud today? And, Stella will find me, it really doesn't matter when." Nova replied from upstairs.**

 **Stella was the crown princess of Solaria. They had met her a couple of times on playdates when they were younger. Nova had idolized her the moment they met. And with good reason. At that time, Stella was everything Nova wanted to be. She was pretty, and smart, and rich, and a whole** ** _year_** **older. It was because Nova loved Stella so much that Izarra took so long to actually become friends with Stella. She was jealous because Stella had taken her sister away from her. For weeks and weeks, Nova had blabbered on and on about Stella. She had been immensely annoyed by it all. Her parents hadn't been exactly helpful either. Stella was the crown princess, after all, and having their daughter as her friend ensured more political clout to their family and almost certainly more money as well, not to mention the sheer amount of attention they'd get from the media. Izarra didn't blame them though. She was sure they'd have avoided Stella like the plague if she ever made her or Nova truly unhappy, but since Nova seemed so happy, they had taken the opportunity to benefit a little from the friendship. So now, they were pretty good friends with Stella and Stella had promised to introduce them to all the best parts of the school. Technically, this was Stella's third year at school since she had been held back once, but since she had entered Alfea a year early anyways, it didn't really matter much.**

 **"** **Nova, we're going to be late!"**

 **"** **Nova, you really do need to hurry up!" Estelle called from beside Izarra.**

 **"** **I'm coming! Jeez, why are you all so antsy today?"**

 **Finally, Nova made it out of her room. She passed her luggage to the butler as she ran down the stairs.**

 **"** **Zarra! You forgot to bring your alarm clock!" Nova reminded her as she waved the tiny blue clock in the air.**

 **"** **I was hoping you wouldn't notice." Izarra sighed as she reluctantly took the clock from her sister and put in into a pocket of her suitcase. Estelle sniggered beside her as Izarra tried to close her suitcase again.**

 **"** **Are we all ready now?" the grand duchess met her three daughters at the door. All three girls groaned simultaneously in annoyance. It was Estelle's last year this year in Alfea, and she was quite eager to just go already and see all her friends again. It was Izarra's first year and she just wanted to see Alfea already! It was Nova's first year and she really wanted to see Alfea and Stella.**

 **"** **Mother~!"Nova whined as the duchess hugged her daughters one last time before they left.**

 **"** **I'm just so proud of you all. Estelle, have fun. It's your last year at Alfea and when you get back you will have to start taking on the family business. Nova, Izarra, try not to get into any trouble and study hard. I don't want any shame to be brought upon our family because of your behavior at school. Especially you Nova. Izarra, make sure she stays in line and keep a hold on her temper too. Don't go to Cloud Tower just for the fun of it and don't even try associating with those horrid witches. Remember, I better not hear from Faragonda or you'll all be in trouble. Yes, you as well Estelle. It is your job to watch your sisters. Now, go and have a nice school year." The duchess gave her one-minute-long speech again for the fifth time that day alone. The girls all rolled their eyes. It wasn't as if telling them all of that was somehow going to stop them from making trouble. Even if there was a little trouble, Father would just look the other way and Mother never really could resist Nova when it was little things.**

 **"** **Yes Mother! We'll call you later today! Goodbye!" Nova called as they all scampered out the door. Izarra gave a little wave and then proceeded to follow her sisters.**

 **Three hours later, a thoroughly annoyed Izarra had finally made it to Magix. It had not been a fun trip. Mostly it was because of Estelle and Nova. Well, not them individually, just them put together.**

 ** _Flashback Start_**

 **"** **Estelle, how much longerrrrrrrr?" Nova asked on the aircraft. They had only really been flying for an hour, but it felt a lot longer to Nova. Zarra had fallen asleep only minutes after they boarded the craft since she got craft sick if she was awake for too long. Then, Nova had been stuck by herself. She read the catalogues on the plane by herself once. Then twice. Then thrice. But one could only read magazines for so long, and soon Nova was bored. A bored Nova was never good. Across from Nova, Estelle had been working on her essay that she knew was going to be due. IT was assigned every year. IT was incredibly tiring. IT was for magical development, something she truly regretted taking. Headmistress Faragonda was the teacher, but she hated essays with a passion. Especially this one. This one that took up so much summer. What was it? An essay on hoe your experiences during the summer affected your magic both on a scientific and emotional analysis. This essay was the reason she had had to do so many things over summer. This essay was the reason why she was so annoyed. This essay was the cause of all her summer troubles. At least most of them. An annoyed, frustrated Estelle was not good.**

 **Now, just put the bored Nova and annoyed Estelle together. That was catastrophic and the ultimate equation for destruction and loudness. It all started with a simple question. One Nova generally avoided asking, and one Estelle generally answered. But not this time.**

 **"** **When are we going to get thereee?" Nova whined.**

 **"** **Figure it out yourself. Find the flight attendant." Estelle retorted.**

 **"** **Come Oooooooooooonnnnnnnnn! You know."**

 **"** **Nova, stop it. I'm busy."**

 **"** **Not busy enough to stop arguing with me."**

 **"** **Nova. Go away. Be quiet."**

 **"** **When? WHeeeeeen?"**

 **"** **I don't know. Ask someone else. There are other people here, you know."**

 **"** **But I need you to answer."**

 **"…** **. No you don't. That's such a stupid reason."**

 **"** **Estelle. Estelle. Estelle. Estelle. Est-"**

 **"** **Enough! Just shut up already!"**

 **"** **Excuse me? I'm just asking a question!"**

 **"** **A completely useless one that you could ask someone else!"**

 **"** **You're my sister and you're the closest in distance!"**

 **"** **What? So suddenly I have to pander to all your needs? What about my work?"**

 **From that point, the argument only escalated. In fact, it not only escalated, it increased in volume exponentially. Just a couple of phrases in, Izarra had awoken to an ungodly amount of yelling and a painful headache. It felt like elephants had just taken her brain out and stomped on it. Riding on an aircraft didn't help either.**

 **"** **UGH! You're such a BRAT!"**

 **"** **Like you can say anything, HALF- WITCH!"**

 **"** **STOP!" Izarra interrupted, her hand cradling her head.**

 **"** **What's going on? You guys are lucky there's a sound barrier between us and the other passengers, otherwise Mother would've killed you for such unsightly screaming." Izarra continued. Why was she stuck here?**

 **"** **All I wanted to know was how long it'd take to get there." Nova protested.**

 **"** **All I wanted was to work on my homework!" Estelle retorted.**

 **"** **Look, calm down. Nova, I know you were just asking cause you were bored. It's another hour. Est, you should've just told her. It wouldn't have taken that long. There was no need for it to turn into such an argument." Izarra mediated. "Now just say 'sorry'."**

 **"** **My apologies." "Sorry." They said at the same time, rolling their eyes.**

 **Izarra took her textbook out of her suitcase and handed it to Nova.**

 **"** **You might as well study since you have nothing to do anyways." Nova groaned and Estelle snorted behind her tablet.**

 ** _Flashback End_**

 **Now, they were finally at Alfea and it seemed like Izarra was the only one in a bad mood. Nova had long since been distracted from her boredom by Magix's wonders. Estelle had also finished her essay and was smiling in relief. On the other hand, Izarra only had a pounding head. Hopefully, it would subside by the time the orientation started. The sisters took their places in the line stretching out in front of Alfea's front gate. Izarra looked around her. There were fairies of all realms and ethnicities around her. Just a couple people ahead of her, she saw a fairy with a magenta pixie cut. Behind her, one brunette was talking loudly on her phone. She silently wondered who would be in her year and in her dorm, but she supposed it could wait till later. The most important fact was that she was at Alfea. Actually there! Her dream school!**

 **"** **Names?" Before she knew it, Izarra had gotten to the front of the check in line. In front of her, was Grizelda. Her brown eyes seemed to glare with annoyance at Izarra as if Izarra was a bug that was hardly worth her time.**

 **"** **Oh, um... Nova, Estelle, and Izarra of Solaria." Izarra responded nervously.** ** _What if I'm not on the list? Will they send me back? Oh no, I knew I should have asked Mother to check the registration twice._** **Thoughts of failure and expulsion ran rampant in Izarra's head as Grizelda checked through the list of names.**

 **"** **Ah, I see. Miss Estelle, I expect great performance from you this year again. Miss Nova and Miss Izarra, the orientation is just inside. It's starting in ten minutes."**

 **"** **Yes ma'am." They responded together. Together, they walked into the courtyard. Estelle ran to join her friends after a quick farewell. Izarra stood there, in awe of Alfea. It looked so different from the inside. The pastel walls seemed to welcome her from every direction. The blue roofs enveloped her in a sense of security. Lush green grass and a sparkling fountain completed the view. It looked all too perfect for her. Magic, literally filled the air.**

 **"** **Zarra, let's go find Stella." Nova pushed as she watched her sister stand in the middle of the courtyard rather dazedly.**

 **"** **Huh? Oh! Wait, we can't. There's only a couple minutes until orientation. We should probably go inside." Izarra replied, snapping out of her daze.**

 **"** **Aww, you're no fun. Let's just skip it. We've already heard it from Estelle anyways."**

 **"** **Let's go Nova." Izarra replied, racing to the doors of the main tower of Alfea. Nova sighed and ran after her knowing that Izarra would never skip out on a speech from Headmistress Faragonda.**

 **They arrived to the orientation just on time. There was a huge crowd of eager freshman students. People were talking, already standing in little groups. Beside Nova, Izarra trembled.**

 **"** **Nova…Will we be alright? What if no one- "**

 **"** **Don't even start on that. You're way too nervous. Haven't you wanted to come here for forever?"**

 **Just as Izarra started to respond, Grizelda appeared before all the freshmen. Her glare intensified as she looked at every one of them and scrutinized.**

 **"** **You must follow all the Rules in the Code of Behavior. The first rule, is you must follow all the rules. If you break the rules once…."**

 **Izarra and Nova both shuddered simultaneously as Grizelda began to recite the punishments for breaking the rules. Both were slightly troublesome at times so the strict rulebook wasn't exactly great for them. Sufficiently scared, they continued to stare at Grizelda, not truly paying attention to what she said. Luckily, Faragonda stepped in before their eyes started to glaze over.**

 **"** **Welcome all! I'm Miss Faragonda, your headmistress. I'm an Alfea alumni and a former fairy godmother. This year we have quite a spectacular class. Some of you will fight evil…"**

 **Nova and Izarra grinned. It seemed that Alfea wasn't just rules and discipline after all. They followed the headmistress as she gave them a small tour of the main parts of the school. The crowd began to disperse as Grizelda dismissed them all.**

 **"** **I guess we'll just have to find our dorms by ourselves then." Izarra sighed as she looked down the never-ending hallway of doors. The dorms usually held about 5, 6, or 7 people depending on where the dorm was located and how many single suites there were. There were approximately 100 freshmen or so every year chosen from the best of the magical dimension. The acceptance rate at Alfea was rather low, around 8 percent of applicants were accepted, with those from noble families given preference. Tuition was expensive and so was applying so unless you were extraordinary, there was no way you'd be admitted on a full scholarship. That shot down the number of applicants by thousands, but even so Izarra and Nova had just barely been accepted at Alfea. Izarra shuddered and wondered how hard it would be to get into Alfea if you didn't have some political prowess backing you up.**

 **"** **We're in the middle dorms this year. I think. Stella was at the farthest end and since those are now all taken up by the second years, at least we won't have to walk for so long!" Nova exclaimed cheerfully. The two sisters went into the hallways, checking every so often to see whether their names were on the plaques on the sides of the doors. It was a very long process. They met others on the way, but most were older and simply ignored them.**

 **"** **I found it!" Izarra crowed triumphantly.**

 **"** **Ooh, who are we with? " Nova asked, racing over to her sister.**

 **"** **There are seven people, including us."**

 **"** **Oh, we must be in a pretty big room then! We're probably on the corner- ish of the tower. Oh, we'll have such a large common area! Well, whose our roommates?"**

 **"** **Let's see… Mirta of Whisperia, hey isn't that a witchy planet?"**

 **"** **Oh who cares. Who else is there?"**

 **"** **Princes Belladone of Romulae, Linette of Ohm, Aella of Oppositus, and… huh?"**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **She shouldn't be here…"**

 **Author's Note: I'm pretty sure that these will be Izarra's roommates. I'm not sure on the names and stuff though, so be prepared for changes!**


End file.
